Sweet Love
by Hellonamechange
Summary: Each romance has its up and downs. One shots about each couple. Rated T just in case. Please read and review! Updated: Hannah and Thierry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't it. Really really really want to but, can't.**

Jez and Morgead

Everything was so peaceful. Jez and Morgead were sitting together on the couch, watching a romantic comedy. They always liked to make fun of how easily humans fell in love but now, they just watched it for the cheesy lines. After all, they fell in love kinda like everyone did on those movies. Well, without the blood and vampire and stuff like that.

It was seven in the afternoon and no one was in the mansion. The TV's sound echoed in the room. Morgead looked over at Jez. She was looking as beautiful as ever. Her flaming red hair was pulled loosely into a bun with strands were falling in her face. Her silvery blue eyes looked so calm and soft. A few years ago, they were cold and ruthless. The apocalypse changed her like it did to everyone else. Morgead himself, too. A while ago, he won't bat an eye before killing a human. Now, he couldn't look at a human without thinking of how someone might grief over that person, without thinking about how similar this person was to Jez.

Jez looked up at Morgead. "What's on your mind?"

Morgead looked down teasingly at her and said, "Can't you read my mind?"

Jez smiled at him. "Of course I can, idiot."

"You're the idiot, idiot." Both of them chuckled. Morgead looked out the window and looked at the sun. It was painting the world shades of red, orange, yellow, and pink. It was really beautiful. He suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Jez's hand and ran outside.

They kept running until they reached the beach. The sun was saying good bye to the world. Jez stared at the sun. She smiled and said, "It's beautiful."

Morgead looked at her and replied, "That's just what I was going to say." He pecked her cheek.

"It amazes me how ignorant we used to be. We go running in the night and never looked at the moon. We go swimming in the sunset and never realize the beauty of nature. We go dancing in the rain with the gang and never ever see the gift of nature. Now the world's ending, we see all the beauty and uniqueness. It's, unbelievable."

Morgead took Jez in his arms. He wanted to impress Jez with the beauty of sunset, not make her realize all her sins. "Yes, it is. But that's alright. You aren't the only one. Everyone in Circle Daybreaker are like you. That's what make them Daybreakers. They see the beauty in the human world and want to keep it. It what make us the good guys."

Jez was shaking. Morgead looked at her. She was crying. The famous huntress was crying. "I'm scared. I'm really scared, Morgead. What if I don't save the human world? What if I'm the reason humanity fell? What if, what if I am not a wildpower?"

Morgead hugged her tightly. Through the silver cord, he could feel her helplessness, her desperation. "Shhhhh, it's alright. You aren't going to fail. You are a star in the night sky. The brightest one, in fact. You are the one who is going to fight away the darkness."

Jez sniffed. "How do you know?"

Morgead smiled a million dollar smile. "Because you are the bravest girl I have ever seen. You are the only girl who can stand up against an army of werewolves. You are special."

Jez cried. It was so good to have someone to believe in you, to support you, to remind you that you are special. It was so good to have someone to love you. Morgead stroked Jez's hair.

"Jez," He said gently, "look."

Jez looked up. "What?"

"You see that star? The really bright one?"

"You mean the moon?"

"No, the one next to it."

"Oh, what about it?"

"That's you. The brightest star among them all. The fierce yet gentle star that will save everyone from the darkness."

Jez rested her head on Morgead's shoulder. They watched the night sky's eyes, each one sparkling with life. It was so good. So good to live.

**What do you think? What couple do you want next? First come first serve. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

One shot Ash and Mare

**Disclaimer: See at bottom**

Usually at one in the morning, people are sleeping or clubbing. But for Ash, he was in the hospital, waiting and wanting to rip his hair out. Why? His soulmate was here.

It was the most agonizing experience he ever experienced. To not know whether Mare could live or die. To not know whether he could live through this thing. Ash could smell the blood through the air. It was so tempting yet so horrid.

God, this may be the only time I will pray to you but please please please let my Mary-Lynette live through this! Please! Ash prayed silently. After spending so many years proving himself, he didn't want to lose her again. But this time, forever.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream filled Ash's ear drums. It was Mare! Ash thought. She's in pain! I have to help her! I have to!

Ash lunged at the door but only to be held back by a pair of strong hands. Ash turned around, ready to break this person's neck. Then he saw who it was.

"Lord Thierry. Wh-why are you here?" Ash questioned.

"I came to see if you are going to kill the doctors in that room. And clearly, you were." Thierry replied. He knew what Ash was going through. He experienced it himself. He knew the agony and pain.

Ash looked at Thierry and broke down. "M-Mare is is in th-there and I-I can't h-help her at al-all. She sounds li-like she I-is really in p-pain but I ca-can't help her."

Ash's sob echoed through the empty hospital. Thierry sat down beside Ash and said, "When Hannah went through this, I was just like you. Well maybe a bit more calm but still, really frustrated and scared. Hannah is a human too but she lived. I'm sure Mary-Lynette will live too."

Ash stared at the empty wall, his color changing eyes blank and flat. "I hope so. If she doesn't, I will go with her."

An hour passed. Every second that ticked away felt like a needle through Ash's heart. When Mare's cries became more faint and tired sounding, Ash was ready to stake his own heart. Then, as if on cue, a new voice joined Mare's screams. This one was young and high pitched. Ash jumped up as a nurse came running through the door. She said to Ash and Thierry, "Who's the baby daddy?"

Ash raised his hand. She told him excitedly, "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Later, Mare was in a hospital bed and Ash was sitting on the side. Mare looked up tiredly and said, "We did it. We are now parents."

Ash looked at Mare gratefully and said, "No, you did it! You brought this world a new life. A new life full of wonder and rightfulness. Most importantly, you brought me the greatest joy of my life."

Mare had tears in her eyes. She was all of a sudden really grateful for everything she has. She no longer wanted to change Ash. She loved him just the way he is. "Hey Ash," Mare said, "did I ever tell you you are the best?"

Ash took her hand and said, "No, but I always knew because you are the best for me."

**Disclaimer**

**Moon:let's let the new baby daddy do the disclaimer!**

**Ash: why do I have to do it? I have a diaper to change!**

**Moon: just do it**

**Ash: fine! Loony moony does own night world! Bye**

**Moon: hey get back here! I do not own night world!**

**Ash: (yelling while running away) you wish you did!**

**Moon: uhhh why did I ever think of having ash do the disclaimer. Anyway please review and just so you know, Rashel and Quinn next!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn and Rashel one shot

**Nope, don't own it.**

It's not uncommon for Daybreakers soulmates to be separated because of a mission. It is uncommon for Rashel and Quinn to be separated due to a mission. Those two are a perfect combination that almost no one can defeat. But this time, Lord Thierry sent Rashel off to London and left Quinn in the big empty mansion.

Quinn was devastated.

He could not bare the thought that Rashel might die of this mission. Usually he didn't care about death because he and Rashel were always together.

But this time, she was alone. She was vulnerable without his help. It tore apart Quinn's heart.

He sat by the window and stared at the woods behind the mansion. It seemed so calm unlike his heart.

Morgead walked up to him and sat down beside him. Jez was on the same mission as Rashel.

"Hey," Morgead said, "you miss Rashel too huh."

Quinn looked at him and replied, "I think you are missing Jez more. But yeah, she is my soulmate."

"Whatever." Morgead was lonely. He and Jez often get seperated because she was a wildpower.

Quinn once again sat by the window and tried to think of something to do. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey, Morgead, why don't we give the girls a welcome home party? They are coming back tomorrow."

Morgead looked thoughtful. He procrastinated and said, "Sure. Let's go."

************************next day************

Rashel was lonely. Even though she was with one of her best friends, it was hard to be separated from Quinn. She twirled a piece of hair on her finger.

Jez walked over and sat down next to Rashel. They were on a private jet that will land in thirty minutes. They sat in silence for a while and Rashel broke the silence. "Jez, what do you think Morgead will do when we get back?"

Jez chuckled and said, "I think you meant Quinn."

Rashel blushed.

"I think," Jez said, "they are going to welcome us home."

"Really?" Rashel asked.

"When I start to love rainbows, puppies, and unicorns." Jez finished. Rashel laughed. It was so easy to be around Jez. She never expected that a Redfern would be her friend. A year ago, if someone said that she will be friends with a Redfern, she would punch that guy in the face and knock him unconscious. Now, she was friends with not one, not two, but five Redferns. She was even soulmate with one of them, Quinn. Oh Quinn, he was the best thing that's ever happened to her. She was not complete without him.

Jez sighed beside Rashel. The both of them were so tired. It was hard to stay awake. They both fell asleep after a few minutes.

*****************at the mansion************

Quinn was covered in tape, ribbons, and glue. He never thought planning a party was this hard. No, it's not the planning that's hard, it's the decorating. He was not a craftsman. Morgead was in even worse conditions.

"Goddess!" Morgead exclaimed. "We better clean up. They are arriving in ten."

"Got it." Quinn hurried up and took a quick shower. He then dressed up a little nicer than t-shirt and jeans and went downstairs.

The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering around wildly. Morgead was feeling the same.

Then, the front door opened and Jez and Rashel walked in.

Rashel's eyes went round and she gasped. Jez was completely frozen in shock.

Jez then smiled a forced smile and said, "Guess I have to start liking rainbows, puppies, and unicorns."

Rashel simply stared at the well decorated house. It was so pretty. The lights were lighting up in different colors. The ribbons on the walls were so elegantly placed. The dining table was set up for a candle light dinner for four.

Quinn and Morgead grinned at each other. They both said in unison, "Welcome back my beloved soulmate. Please enjoy this little party. Dinner is set up if you don't mind joining us."

Rashel said gratefully, "How could I refuse?" Quinn took her arm and let her to the table. Morgead did the same thing.

Rashel had tears in her eyes. It was nicest thing someone has ever done to her.

The dinner went by quick. During the entire time, Quinn and Morgead fired questions at the girls.

"You are not hurt right?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Was it hard?"

"No, it was-"

"No one was hurt?"

"No-"

"Everything went to plan-"

"Was it a succe-"

"You are going on anothe-"

"Why were you guys dela-"

In the end, Rashel and Jez just let the guys interrupt themselves. When the dinner was finished, Quinn and Morgead were begging for water.

Rashel and Jez had a lot of fun by hiding the bottled water.

Rashel ran outside with one. Quinn followed hot on her heels. Then Rashel tripped and fell into Quinn's arms. "Caught you!" Quinn teased playfully. Rashel pouted and said nothing. Then Quinn said, "I really missed you. You never answered my telepathic messages. I was really worried you know."

Rashel touched his face and said, "I'm sorry."

Quinn held her hand and said, "It's alright. Now that you're here, I'm no longer worried."

The soulmates looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Rashel..."

"Quinn..."

They leaned forward and shared a long and sweet kiss. Rashel have never felt so safe, so comfortable, so happy in her life. She said against Quinn's lips, "You know you are the best thing that's ever happened to me right?"

Quinn smiled and said in a whisper, "Forever and always."

**What do ya think? Was it good? Was it horrible? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had a lot of fun writing this one shot. Please please please please please please please please please review! I can not stress that enough. Muah~**


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy and James

"La la la! I'm a pink pixie! La la la! I'm a blue pixie!" Poppy ranted as she stumbled around the mansion. In her hand was a bottle of beer. "La la la! I'm a green pixie! La la, I'm a poka doted pixie."

Everyone in the mansion was getting ear plugs. Delos, who was highly not used to loud noises, was hiding underneath the cover, refusing to get out.

Poppy POV

Mmmmmmm, beer tastes good! Especially the really cold kind that makes you dizzy! Oh, where am I? This place looks really strange. Is it someone's room? Is it fairy land? Is it pixie land? Oh goddess, I'm really dizzy. Everything looks so swirly. Am I dying?

Nobody POV

Poppy was, in fact, in the woods outside. James was going crazy trying to find her. He checked everywhere. Under the tables, under the bed, in the bed, in every room, and he even checked the pigs stable/barn thingy. But there was no sign of Poppy.

James ran around desperately. His mind was filled with Poppy. _Was she kidnapped? Was she lost? Did she get hurt? Was she on a mission? Oh my goddess, is she de-de-dead? _

James gasped at the thought.

He ran into Thierry's office. He grabbed Thierry by the shoulders and practically screamed, "LORD THIERRY! PLEASE TELL ME THAT POPPY IS ON A MISSION!"

Thierry said calmly, "James, please calm down. Poppy isn't on some mission. She was just here an hour yelling about being a pixie.'

James said "Yeah, and that little poka doted pixie got herself missing and her soulmate very pissed off."

Thierry just sighed. It seems like everyday he was grabbed by the collar by the male soulmates being yelled at for their missing soulmate. He said patiently, "Did you check outside by any chance?'

James stopped for a second. He then glared at Thierry, "If I don't find her, someone will get hurt." He ran outside and stepped into the woods.

Poppy POV

I just threw up two minutes now I'm throwing up again? UHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! My stomach feels so empty! Am I poisoned? Am I dying? UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG! Oh goddess, please receive this soul and guide me to the afterlife.

James POV

I screamed and shouted Poppy's name but I heard no reply. It was starting to get dark and she must be getting hungry. I hope she doesn't hurt anyone innocent.

I pranced through the shrubs and the under bushes. Twigs cracked and made an eerie sound in the twilight. The sun was setting and coloring the world shades of red and orange. The sky slowly changed to night. Where is Poppy? Then I heard some sounds to my far right. I ran towards the sound.

Poppy POV

I was curled up by a tree root. My stomach rumbled and I was getting really thirsty. I bit my tongue about a thousand times. My vampire blood satisfied me for a little bit but soon, I was thirsty again. I swallowed hard and threw up again. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

I gulped back tears. Am I really dying? Then, I heard a noise. It sounded like someone running. Is someone coming? I shifted slightly into a ready to run stance.

The person came closer and I prepared to fight or flee. The bushes in front of me rustled and out burst a young man. His look, eyes, mouth, face, body, and scent all so familiar. I let out a cry and ran into his arms. It was Jamie.

James POV

I caught Poppy's fragile body before she fainted. My eyes were brimmed with tears. I finally found her. I hugged her unconscious body and cried softly. Her hair smelled so familiar with a hint of beer. Wait, beer. Beer? BEER! She was drunk!

I carried her home. Why in the fuckin' world did she drink beer? New vampires and beer don't mix. I sighed and walked through the front door. Poppy snuggled up against my chest. Her fangs were slightly extended.

I put her on her bed and fed her some blood. She sighed in her sleep.

I kissed her forehead and left. Lord Thierry was smiling at me when I came out. I sighed and appoligized, "I'm sorry Lord Thierry. I was just-"

"You were worried about your soulmate. I understand." Lord Thierry interrupted.

I nodded. He smiled and left. I guess I am forgivened.

******************************************Next Morning********************************

Nobody POV

James woke and saw Poppy laying next to him widely awake, crying. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Why in the world are you crying.'

"I think I'm dying. Again." Poppy replied. She sobbed again.

"What? How?" James asked.

"I was throwing up and I felt horrible."

James laughed. He stroked Poppy's hair and said, "Poppy Poppy Poppy, what am I going to do with you?'

"Bury me with a bunch of blue roses."

"Why blue? Those are expansive." James teased.

Poppy was mortified. "WHY? Cause your freakin soulmate is dying? You are the worst."

James chuckled. "Poppy you are not dying. You were drunk."

Poppy sighed in relief. "Oh thank goddess!"

"You are not, no scratch that, never dying without me." James said seriously.

Poppy smiled. "Hey Jamie, you know that I didn't mean that right?

"Mean what?"

"That you are the worst. You are not. You are best."

James didn't say anything. He pulled Poppy close and kissed her softly. Poppy returned his kiss eagerly. After all, who could resist the best?


	5. Chapter 5

One shot Keller and Galen

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own it and I never will. It's the sad sad truth.**

I was running through the woods. From what I don't know but I was running. My feet, no, paws hits the ground and cracked the twigs beneath them. My heart pounded and my breathing fastened with every breath. My lungs felt like they were ready to explode. Or just stop because they were over-worked.

I glanced around for a hiding place but found nothing. Everything looked so unfamiliar and dangerous. The trees casted eerie shadows under the moon's translucent glow. It was beautiful yet creepy.

I stopped for a short break. I gasped and sat down to give my muscles a rest. I could feel my adrenaline dying down and my body shifting back into a human girl.

Suddenly, all my hairs stood up as I felt a presence approaching me. It was strange, powerful, and evil. Its cold hand grabbed my arm and shook it.

I tried to pull away but it was useless. With the other hand, the presence opened a door out of thin air and pushed me through it.

I glanced up and saw a paranormal world that's all red. I touched a flower and it crumbled. It was a perfect nightmare.

The presence touched my cheek and said, "Anything that doesn't belong in this world will crumble into dust."

I glanced up only to see a dark shape. It looked human enough. I glanced at the red sky and said, "Why did you bring me here? I don't belong here and I will kill you if you don't let me go home."

It looked at me and said, "Because this is home." It once again grabbed my arm and pulled me through the meadow. I cried out loud in pain when it dug its nails into my arm. I yanked my arm away from him and screamed, "Who the hell are you! "

It laughed. The laughter ran through my bones and vibrated in my ear. I suddenly realized, "You, you are a dragon!"

It tore away its cape and mask. What stood beneath was a body that was so familiar and so foreign at the same time. It was Galen. Well, it was Galen if you ignore the red eyes, the horns, and the sinister smile.

He smiled at me and said, "Love, this is our special world where you and I rule. We will be loved and treated as gods. What do you say?"

I looked at the ground and spoke through my teeth, "In your dreams." With that said, I lounged at his throat.

His smile dropped and pushed me away with his power. "Rakish, I was hoping you would be more reasonable but, I'll fight."

I looked through my hazy eyes and said, "Reasonable? You expect me to be reasonable? After you stole my soulmate's face, dragged me into a paranormal world, half killed me, and threatened me you expect me to be reasonable? I think not!" I got on my feet and changed. Suddenly, I felt more powerful, angrier, and much much more dangerous. I jumped on a tree and was ready to attack when the tree crumbled.

He laughed and said, "Did I forget to mention that everything bends at my will? Sorry."

I got up only to see one of my legs was gone. I shifted back in surprise. "Wha-"

"I didn't like your leg. So now it's gone with the wind." he said. He glanced at a broken me. "You know that I can make your whole body disappear, right?"

I looked at his face. It looked so gentle but so evil. It was hard to attack him. Even so, I have to attack and kill him. Keeping him alive is dangerous.

I stood up shakily and shifted back into a panther. I lounged with one leg missing and was able to break an arm.

He looked surprise when his arm was suddenly covered in blood. With one snap of his finger, another one of my legs went missing. I collapsed and was not able to stand up. He smiled evilly and said, "Raksha Raksha Raksha, I told you to be more reasonable but you didn't listen. Now look at you, you are a pile of dead meat. Oh well, guess I have to find a new queen."

He walked away and left me to die alone. I looked at one of my paws and gasped in surprise when I saw it was disappearing like sand flying in the wind. I tried to scream but I didn't have a human throat. As my body melted into the wind, I shed a tear, the first and last, into the wind. Good bye, Galen, I hope you won't miss me. See, I told you love was bad.

Galen POV

Keller was kicking and screaming in her sleep. I shook her hard and she still didn't wake up. I grabbed a bucket of water and dumped its content on her. She suddenly sat up and fell in my arms. I patted her back. She was shaking hard.

"What wrong?" I whispered. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded and said in a shaky voice, "I had a dream. I-I was kidnapped and taken to a pa-paranormal world where everything crumbles if the king of the world didn't like it. The k-king was a dragon and he shape shifted to look exactly like you. He wanted me to be his qu-queen. I refused and I was disappearing and it was so awful. I'm so scared!"

I stroked her hair and muttered, "Everything will alright. It was just a dream, love. It was all a dream."

She sobbed harder and clung to me like a scared kitty. I chuckled. If she heard that, she will kill me. She shifted in my arms and said, "I heard that!"

I laughed and said, "Well, then don't be one. Be the proud and fierce Keller we all know."

She glanced at me and smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder and said, "Thanks Galen. You are the best."

**Please please please review. Reviews are like blood for vampires, the moon for werewolves, fresh meat for the shape shifters, and magic potions for witches. They are like love and money for humans. So be nice and supply these creatures with what they need by reviewing! Thank you so much for those that did review and shame on you for those who read it, hated/liked it, and didn't review. Muah~**


	6. Chapter 6

One shot Hannah and Thierry.

**Okay, people, this is the last chapter unless there are more request. As you can see, all the one shots were requested in reviews. If you want a specific couple, please tell me in the review.**

**Disclaimer: Let's invite all the couples featured in this collection of stories say a little.**

**Jez: Red**

**Morgead: Moon.**

**Rashel: Black**

**Quinn: Night**

**Ash: Does**

**Mare: Not**

**Keller: Own**

**Galen: Night World.**

**Hannah: L. J. Smith**

**Thierry: Does.**

**Poppy: She wished**

**James: She did.**

**Moon: That was wonderful!**

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Hannah muttered as she brushed her hair. It was today she always dreamed of but it was also today she's the most afraid of. "I can't do it!"

Thierry walked up behind his soulmate and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll be fine, love."

Hannah turned around and said, "No I won't. What if I mess up the words I'm going to say? What if I trip? What if I make a fool out of myself?"

Thierry laughed and said, "Then you will still be loved by me and everyone there." Hannah relaxed slightly. She sat down and continues to comb her hair. Thierry smiled and sat down next to her. He took her hand and said, "I'm sure you will be the best." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Hannah touched her forehead and sighed. Today was her wedding day and I guess you could say she's getting a bride's stress before her wedding.

As Hannah was regaining her confidence, a head popped in.

"Lady Hannah? Are you ready?" Mare said. She was bride's maid of honor.

Hannah shook her head. "No. I'm really behind." Mare smiled and came into the room. She sat down next to Hannah and started to braid Hannah's hair. "I'm sure you will be fine. Your mom will be so happy for you. I mean look, you are getting married to the richest vampire alive!"

Hannah giggled, "And you are getting married to the laziest Redfern alive." The two women chuckled.

"And that's why," Mare continued, "You should be happy and grateful. You are not going to be the one picking up your husband's jacket and doing all the housework."

Hannah laughed for real. "Yea, you are sure right. Thierry's just going to order a thousand maids to clean, cook, and organize. I feel like a spoiled brat."

"You sure are, Hannah." Poppy popped in wagging her finger. She then grinned and said, "Hel-lo, I'll be your make-up artist for today! Nice to meet you!" She held up a huge make-up box and wagged her eyebrows, "Let's get started."

As Hannah was being pampered by Poppy and Mare, Rashel and Keller came running in carrying a specially designed box. "Lady Hannah," Keller gasped, "Guests are arriving. You guys need to hurry up. Otherwise-"

"Lady Hannah is going to be late for her own wedding." Rashel finished for sister. "This is the head piece. Please do hurry. Jez is almost done perfuming the dress."

Poppy and Mare yelled in unison, "We are almost done. Just one more minute!"

Hannah sighed. Getting married is so tiring. There's asking, planning, getting dressed up, going down the aisle, and ect. Good thing it happen once in a lifetime. Hopefully.

Suddenly, Rashel and Keller pinned down the head dress and a thin veil fogged up her vision. Hannah stood up and looked in the mirror. She looked like a goddess.

Jez walked in carrying the wedding dress. She wrinkled her nose and coughed. "Think I put on too much perfume."

Poppy went over and smelled the dress. "I think you put on too less."

Jez stared at her in disbelief. Hannah walked over and smelled the white satin gown. It smelled of wild roses, her favorite. "I think it's perfect and I'm the one getting married here so my decision over rides both of yours."

Jez and Poppy looked at Hannah and burst out laughing at Hannah's childishness. "Okay, Hannah!" Poppy said, wiping a tear from her eye. "We'll leave you to dress." Jez finished. They both walked outside.

Hannah ran her hand over the soft fabric. _This is it,_ she thought to herself, _this is my big day._

********************line divider**************

Thierry was getting nervous. He was finally getting together with his soulmate after over 2000 years.

As the the wedding march began to play, Thierry's heart started to beat faster. He turned around only to see a goddess walking down the aisle. Her blond hair was braided and wrapped up in an elegant bun. Her face glowed with a warm smiled. Her dress was shining slightly in the light. Her walk-perfectly in beat with the music-was as elegant as a ballerina. His bride looked perfect.

Thierry lend Hannah a hand as she walked up the steps to be next to him. The couple shared a sweet smile and turned to face the priest. Neither one of them was listening to the priest rambling on about something about being happy together forever. Then, the line that Thierry always dreamed of came. "Thierry, do you take Hannah Snow as your lawful wife?"

Thierry took a deep breath as he said sincerely, "I do."

The priest turned to Hannah and said, "Hannah Snow, do you take Thierry as your lawful husband?"

Hannah smiled and said half in tears, "I do."

The priest smiled at the new couple. "I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hannah and Thierry leaned in and kissed. It was a long and sweet kiss. Hannah was happier than ever. She was finally complete.

Everyone smiled at the couple and Hannah's mother was crying. To be together with your soulmate is a happy thing, a wonderful thing. So happy and wonderful that you may get dizzy from it.

And that was exactly what Hannah feeling. She whispered, "Thierry, I promise to be the best wife and mother ever because you are the best."

Thierry smiled at his wife and said, "And I'll be the best husband and father because you are the best. The absolute best."

And they lived happily ever after.

**Ta-da! It's done. Finally. Well, no more chapters if no more requests like I said before. I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
